Birthday Gift
by Soprana
Summary: T for language. Lucy is in a pickle. Juvia's birthday is tomorrow and she seems to be the only one without a gift. Maybe a suggestion from a white haired take over wizard can solve the problem? Gray/Juvia and hint of Natsu/Lucy


**What? A Fairy Tail story from moi? I just got into this manga and anime so please go easy! Recently, Fairy Tail and Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)have been my obsession. Oh my goodness I love them. For Fairy Tail, my OTP...*looks around and leans closer*...is Erza and strawberry cake. All jokes aside, I'm shipping Nalu and Gruvia so hard with express shipping. That bad. I can't even choose my favorite character in the series. Let us see, there is Lucy, Erza, Happy, Natsu, Virgo, Gemini, Aquarius, Loke, Plue, Wendy, Rouge, and okay I'm going to stop now. **

**Anyway, escaping the mess that is my life and dabbling in a fantasy world is my game. I wrote a GrUvia piece and I'm debating on a sequel to this with NaLu. Tell me what you think about that, you know...if you want to, that is...no pressure or...or anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Soprana**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was bustling as usual, what with bar fights and such, it was hard to brainstorm. The blonde Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, was having this struggle. Really, there are more quieter places to think about serious matters. Yet, the woman shy of nineteen adored her guild comrades and considered them family. She made a point to spend plenty of time with them all. Sacrificing peaceful surroundings was just a minor thing: that and her team kept invading her house, so that was just a waste of time trying.

So there she sat, leaning over the bar counter, her breasts mushed under her and acting as pillows while she stared figurative holes into the Fairy Tail flag strung on the wall. Her brows were furrowed, cheeks puffed and lips pursed. Manicured nails tapped an agitated rhythm on the polished oak wood, booted toes picking up the up beats against the wooden stool steps. After a few moments, she grumbled and shifted to rest her elbows on the counter and buried her forehead on her palms.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane Strauss chirped cheerfully, sauntering over while drying a pint glass with a white towel. Lucy glanced up to meet the take over mage's eyes with a pitiful expression before nodding silently, eyes dropping back to the counter with a sigh.

"I can't think." She whined. The white haired woman giggled, placing the glass down and leaning over to tap her forehead with Lucy's playfully before taking a seat on the opposite side, crossing her arms and resting them on the barrier between them. "Well, I can lend a thought or two. Two heads are better than one, as they say."

Lucy couldn't help but smile slightly. Really, she was lucky and thankful to have such friends around her.

The blonde mirrored Mira's position, glancing around suspiciously before leaning over and whispering behind her hand, "I need to get a gift for Juvia. Her birthday is tomorrow and I have no idea what to get her."

A dire situation indeed. Mira giggled at the absurdly serious face Lucy held: The stellar mage was really too kind, even to enemies. Forgetting a friend on the day of their birth was something that lead to this anxious behavior?

An easy fix.

"What about a poster of Gray?" Mira suggested. Lucy shook her head dismally, looking lost.

"I've been to her apartment in Fairy Hills...her walls are covered already."

Mira blinked, but her smile never faded. "Well, there are-" She began, only to see Lucy wave her hand dismissively.

"Towels? Action figures? Embroidered slippers? Autographs? Pillows? Rugs? She's got it all. Even..." She shuddered... "Panties. She showed them to us at the onsen. She's got everything Gray related."

Mira stared, the smile gone and replaced with a wide awed mouth. "_Everything?_ Well, what about water lacrimas or books?"

Lucy sighed, bottom lip assuming the position of a pout. "Levy got her books and Gajeel, with help of Levy, managed to make an iron necklace with a water lacrima pendant."

The bar maid frowned, looking puzzled as she brushed her chin.

"Clothes? Flowers?" She tried. Lucy remained sullen as she shot them down.

"Erza got her some light armor, Lisanna has some new boots, Wendy is giving her new white gloves with magic seals, Lyon showered her with frozen flowers already...Am I really that bad of a friend?!" Lucy wailed, slamming her forehead on the bar.

Mira chuckled lightly before patting Lucy's head tenderly. "No, no. There is something we are not thinking of yet. I got the idea to give Juvia curtains with Gray printed on it...but I got my idea from Erza. Let's see if she has a suggestion for you!" The woman cheered peppily, turning to call the ex-quip mage over. "Erza! Come here!"

At the beckon, Erza strode over, having just violently finished Natsu and Gray off by slamming their skulls together.

"Mira? You called?" she asked innocently, as if there were not two powerhouse mages bleeding out behind her. Mira giggled, gesturing to Lucy.

"I was trying to help Lucy decide on a gift for Juvia's birthday tomorrow. It seems we need some help." She carefully listed off all the items discussed to the intersted scarlet haired woman, who adopted a pensive expression.

Lucy nearly hung off her seat to hear her saving grace. The famous Titania was silent after each item was relayed, her eyes scanning the floor at her feet, a common habit she demonstrated while strategizing. Yet, the duo didn't have to wait long before Erza snapped her fingers, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"I have a solution to your problem, Lucy: and to your dilemma you spoke of this morning, Mira." She spoke warmly, almost shaking her head as both women leaned in curiously-no-more like ravenously.

"Erza...you don't mean..." Mira whispered, a sly grin on her face. The aura around them was darkening, and Lucy had the sixth sense to escape before something dire happened. These women were downright scary when plotting together.

It seemed her timid behavior was noticed, for Erza met her eyes.

"Lucy, do you want to give Juvia the perfect gift?" She asked cryptically. The stellar mage stared before her instinct acted before her mind. She leaned into the huddle the women had made, her face dark with a cunning grin.

"Tell me what I need to do." She whispered, listening to the plan as Mira occasionally broke out in sadistic snickers and Erza paused for evil effect.

* * *

"Isn't this illegal?" Lucy questioned soon after the debriefing, sold on the idea but tender-footed on the means of achieving the goal.

Erza shrugged as Mira sauntered to work again, an innocent whistle echoing from her lips.

"Maybe. Which is why we need our top rule breaker in the guild." She answered, dragging Lucy by one arm, ignoring the girls startled squeak. As they moved to exit the guild, the red haired woman casually plucked Natsu up by the scruff of his neck before he could start another brawl with Gray: both men recovered.

"You are helping Lucy and I. In return, I shall overlook you fighting _again."_ Erza hissed darkly, easily silencing the protest on Natsu's lips as she took the pair from the guild: Lucy slightly giggling at the idea of Juvia's reaction tomorrow.

* * *

"Juvia loves these curtains, Mira-sama! Thank you!" The blue haired water woman giggled, hugging the box to her chest with a blush.

"Ah, Gray-sama is the best!" She sighed, her smile dropping slightly as she glanced around. Alas, Gray was on a small 'mission' and would not be returning until well after the party thrown at the guild. It was saddening, but she knew Gray-sama's needs were higher than her birthday.

As long as he was safe.

"That leaves Lucy left." Erza pointed out, somewhat proudly, from across the guild.

Juvia smiled to her blonde friend, already wondering what gift she would receive next.

She already received Gray-sama curtains, towels, cups, plates, and trading cards.

She opened armor, a necklace, books, boots, gloves, a globe, a bikini, and a fish.

Laxus came in late with a ticket to a local spa and Natsu gave her a frog he had caught this morning...although it escaped from the box and antagonized poor Asuka-chan.

Lucy would surely give her something thoughtful.

When the stellar mage stepped up and simply handed over a rolled up parchment paper, Juvia had to stare for a second before taking the offered item. Despite the hushed whispers around them, Lucy grinned and said, "I hope you like hi-er...it! Happy Birthday!"

Juvia smiled anyway, glad she had friends like those around her. No longer was the rain woman alone. She unraveled the paper, blinking in understanding as she scanned the contents within. With elegant scrawl was a neat summoning seal and a tiny note- _'you may want to do this on the floor with space ~Lucy'._

Curiosity running a rampage within her mind, Juvia knelt and spread the paper out, keeping sure the guild stood back.

_Was it a pet? _

_Was it a boat? _

_Was it a mineral?_

Juvia's mind guessed as she filtered magic to the paper, squeaking in delight when there was a poof of white smoke that revealed a large white and blue square box with a glitter bow.

Desperately curious now, Juvia grasped the free ribbon and pulled. The the ribbon fell away, the top popped open, and Juvia peeked inside. There were two seconds of silence before she squealed and nearly leaped into the box. Tugging at the insides, the box broke to reveal a drowsy Gray in a pristine blue tux with a note tied on his wrist with string.

'_Enjoy your date at Fernachello's. Reservations at eight, under the name Fullbuster, best table...for two.' _

Able to tear herself from a confused Gray, Juvia launched at Lucy, nearly breaking the poor woman with the force of her hug.

_"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Lucy-sama! You are the best love rival! Ahhhheeeee!"_ She cried before freeing Lucy and quickly dragging a bewildered Gray out of the guild hall, definitely not wasting this chance.

"...Wow, are you sure you can gift Gray?" Levy pondered softly, glancing to a relieved Lucy. The blonde shrugged under the eyes of her nakama, gesturing to a smirking Erza and Mira at the bar.

"They helped me and Erza said it was okay." She reasoned. At the information that Erza approved this, everyone began laughing and partying once more, not thinking twice about it.

"Um, Lucy? How did you get Gray to go along with this?" Wendy asked, playing with her hair shyly. Lucy opened her mouth to reply when Natsu slung his arm over her shoulder with a proud grin.

"With some reasoning from my fists and Erza's swords." he nonchalantly replied with a sinister chuckle. Wendy looked startled, and Lucy recalled the work from last night.

* * *

_"Are you sure this is okay? I mean...it's kidnap." Lucy whispered from the rooftop vantage. Erza waved her hand dismissively, readying her blow dart launcher with a cool expression. _

_"It is fine. Mira has been trying to match make these two for ages, just like some other couples." she answered cryptically, giving Lucy a once over that left the blonde shivering. "Plus, Gray secretly wants this. I've been told." _

_ At this, Lucy tilted her head curiously. This was new. "Who told you that?" _

_Erza smiled, cocking the device that was now loaded with enough tranquilizer to fall a dragon. Seriously, she could be scary at times. _

_ "Why, Natsu kindly informed me of Gray's denial of attraction. In reality, Gray secretly wants Juvia as well and is just playing hard to get." The re-quip mage spoke lightly, as if this were the solid and wholesome truth in writing._

_ Lucy deflated slightly. _

_Yes, Natsu totally struck her as the goody two shoes that just wanted Gray's love life to unravel perfectly. _

_Right, and she was the Queen of Fiore._

_ "Get ready. You obtained the arrangements of dining?" Erza pressed, crouching as to peek over the balcony, readying her arms. Lucy followed with a nod. "The dinner reservations? Check." _

_ Frankly, she was lucky to get them at all. Fernachello's was the most popular restaurant in town and getting a table was as rare as Happy refusing fish (it has happened). Lucy had to resort to summoning Loke to woo the hostess to squeeze them in...and the lion spirit had date obligations that Lucy refused to let him back out of. No spirit friend of hers would stand a decent woman up on her watch!_

_ "Here they come." Erza whispered, and true enough, Gray and Natsu strolled around the corner. They seemed to be bickering, not yet resorting to fists. As they neared, snippets of the conversation flowed up to the women. _

_ "-Okay? I just don't know what I'm doing yet." Natsu informed haughtily, arms crossed and his face in a scowl. Gray snorted, his shirt already off and his abs rippling with each step. _

_ "That's just an excuse. Man up and make a move. You know time is not on your side. Even now she could-" Gray began, only to have Natsu cut him of with a snarl. "Shut up. Ya think I don't know that? Stupid stripper."_

_ At the remark, Gray paused and waved a fist at Natsu. "What was that, ash for brains?" The black haired man snarled, prepping for a brawl. _

_Thankfully, the pair were just in range for the plan. Erza gave a small flick of her hand to show she was ready, and Natsu caught it. The fire dragon slayer smirked in triumph, resting his hands on his hips. _

_"You are going to give Juvia a good night tomorrow or else you will have many angry mages on your ass." He warned._

_ Gray's fists drooped slightly in confusion. "What was tha-" _

_Erza fired the shot. _

_It soared neatly and nailed Gray on the right buttock. He froze as the paralysis took over, blinking in a daze. Seizing the opportunity, Natsu balled his fist and slammed a right hook under Gray's chin, flooring the ice make wizard._

_ "Natsu! That wasn't fair! He was defenseless!" Lucy cried out in indignation at the low blow. Natsu shrugged with a toothy grin, turning to face his blonde partner pridefully. "All's far in love and war, Luce!" he reasoned._

_ "Natsu Dragneel, I'll show you 'All's fair'!" Erza roared, slamming a powerful punch to his unprotected torso. As he lurched with a pained 'oof', the red head snarled. "You better have not left a mark on Juvia's present!" _

_Both women watched the fire dragon slayer fall face first to the ground, leaving two unconscious mages in the streets. Lucy sighed in exasperation as she reached her friends. This really went askew. _

_"Lucy, you carry Natsu. I'll take Gray." Erza ordered sternly, glancing around quickly. "We must not be spotted."_

_ "Eh?!" Lucy hissed, only to stare hopelessly as the re-quip mage easily threw Gray over her shoulder like a hunter's kill. With one glance to Natsu, Lucy sighed, moving to pluck her partner up. _

_All of this is for Juvia, she told herself. _

_It is her birthday and this is for her happiness._

_ Juvia's happiness._

* * *

In the end, the date went perfect.

Juiva managed to snag a second from a willing Gray, Mira scratched off a couple from her 'to pair' list, and Lucy was begged by Asuka to give her a little sister for her birthday much to Bisca and Alzack's embarrassment.

All was well...until Lucy saw a familiar sinister look on Mira's face a few weeks afterwords.

It seemed like yet another pair of mages in Fairy Tail were under the magnifying glass now.

In a crazy guild like Fairy Tail, Lucy hoped Mavis was with the poor souls that Mira was matchmaking now.

* * *

**How did I do?**

**My work is completed here. *Grabs a balloon and floats away throwing glitter***


End file.
